


Sleep Talking Matsumoto?

by JurassicLion



Category: Bleach
Genre: CoWorker Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Height difference, HitsuMatsu - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, Suggestiveness, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Toshiro finds out his lieutenant is rather adorable when shes sleep talking.





	Sleep Talking Matsumoto?

Sleep Talking Matsumoto

 

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked down the walk way leading to his office carrying a stack full of paper work. Most of it belonged to his lazy lieutenant who was nowhere to be found which was the current source of his frustration. Other soul reapers who walked on by immediately shivered from the cold air of the captains icy reiatsu fluctuating from his current mood.

Most however already knew the Captain and his lieutenant well enough to know what was going on. The beautiful buxom lieutenant of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto, was shirking her duties once again. Either she was out at the bar kicking back with other lieutenants like Hisagi or Renji Abarai, or she was busy lounging about somewhere indulging in her interests like fashion and cosmetics that shed acquire from the material world. Whatever the reason, the fact Rangiku was not around to fulfill her responsibilities was sure to put her superior officer in a bit of an annoyance.

 

“Where the hell could that woman be?” Toshiro wondered aloud. The young man entered his office and placed the paper work on the desk. He sighed and cracked his back, relaxing somewhat feeling each pop ease his muscles. Unbeknownst to him, Rangiku’d head emerged from the office couch. She had a goofy smile as she acknowledged her captain.

"Oh captain Hitsugaya, you're here!" Toshiro turned around at the sound of Rangiku’s voice. He scowled at the sight of her laying back on the couch without a care in the world.

"What are you doing Rangiku? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We have paper work to get done." The busty woman smiled at her captain as he spoke and pulled out a sake bottle.

"Captain, want some?" She giggled. Toshiro realized she was probably drunk which explained her goofy expression.

"No. We have work to do Lieutenant, now get up." Rangiku kept on smiling at Toshiro despite his order. Then she laid back down laughing a bit as she relaxed into a sleeping position. Toshiro stepped towards the couch and stood over his lieutenant.

“Hey Matsumoto, this is no time for a nap!”

The woman was still smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Rangiku began to moan a bit making the white haired captain a little bit uncomfortable. All the while she squirmed a bit as her body adjusted to a comfortable position. He sighed turning away from her.

"Ah forget it. I'll make her do it when she wakes up.”

————

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as he finished his last last form. He wiped sweat off his brow and allowed his body to relax in his seat now that the work was finished. Surprisingly, he completed both his and Rangiku's stacks of forms earlier than he had expected which gave him some time to relax a bit. Toshiro noticed the clock and found that only two hours had passed which was much less time than it felt like when he was filling out each document.

The young captain then glanced over towards the office couch to observe Rangiku. His lieutenant was still sleeping with her big smile on her face just like he had left her. He scowled at the fact his lieutenant could be so carefree to get drunk midday and then nap to her hearts content. He hopped off his desk and stepped towards the couch then and looked over Rangiku.

"Man, Matsumoto sure sleeps a lot." The young captain said as he looked at Rangiku from head to toe. He wasnt ignorant of the fact that Rangiku was a fully figured woman and he then recalled something Momo had told him about plenty of sleep helping a body grow more.

 

Toshiro bit his lip recalling how no matter much sleep hed gotten his stature remained the same. Meanwhile Rangiku slept willy nilly and she seemed to have grown quite a lot.

Toshiro could feel his face heat up a bit at the thought of his lieutenant in such a way. He looked over the sleeping woman again and blushed a little and stood back. Toshiro was not one to be open about attraction nor felt the need to call out or catcall every attractive woman he saw. But he knew that his lieutenant was quite beautiful and he thought she was quite attractive. But had Rangiku ever known that Toshiro thought that about her, she would tease him to no end about it.

The captain was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rangiku begin move around. Rangiku turned to lay on her back revealing her large chest which bounced rather freely in Rangikus shihakusho. Toshiro blushed as he turned his gaze away from his lieutenant. All the while Rangiku smiled wider than before.

"No… no… not there, wait... oh yeah that's it…"

What was his lietenant dreaming about? Toshiro dared to look back at Rangiku. "Matsumoto? Are you okay?"

Toshiro didn't get a reply as the woman began to laugh lightly and grab herself. The captain’s blush had trouble fading now at this point while Rangiku moved around and spoke.

"Oh you're so good at this. You've got a lot of talent."

Toshiro couldn't believe what his lieutenant was saying. Also he couldnt take more of bearing witness to... whatever was happening at that moment. “Hey, Matsumoto, wake up!"

Rangiku then sat up causing Toshiro to fall back in surprise. Rangiku sat there for a moment but her eyes were still closed and goofy expression gone. To Toshiro’s dismay her shihakusho had fallen a bit revealing more of her chest and the tops of her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm… Captain.”

"Matsumoto? Rangiku?" the young captain began to wave his hand in her face. He was concerned now and unsure just what to do. But then the gears began to turn as Toshiro really watched Rangiku from her head to toe before then watching her closed eyes. "You're sleep talking!"

The woman then turned her head towards Toshiro. She smiled at him despite not directly staring at his face.

"What's wrong captain Hitsugaya?"

"Uh, are you okay Matsumoto?"

The woman giggled holding a hand to her face. "Of course captain! Though I'm a little thirsty."

Toshiro looked at the woman. He then nodded his head.

"Okay. Let me get you some water."

The white haired captain stood up and walked towards the faucet that sat near his desk in his office and filled a cup with water. He returned not long after and held up the cup to his lieutenant.

"Okay here you are Matsumoto." Even in her odd state, Rangiku could sense the cup og water. But as she reached for it Rangiku almost dropped it due to her weaker sleepy grasp. Luckily Toshiro was careful and held her hands to hold up the cup.

“Mm... Captain your hands...” Rangiku giggled. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

“Here I'll help you."

"Thanks captain." Toshiro smiled at Rangiku as he lifted the cup f water to her lips helping Rangiku drink. 

The water spilled a bit and ran down her chin and onto her neck but otherwise was drunken completely. Rangiku smiled goofily when she finished and Toshiro set the cup back down.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah captain." The woman began to laugh a little bit making Toshiro frown.

"What is it?"

"Captain, you can let go of my hands now." Toshiro looked and realized that she was right. Both his hands held Rangikus together. He blushed and let go making the busty woman giggle.

"I- I'm sorry Matsumoto."

"It's alright. Your hands are nice."

“Yeah well... so are your hands.” He admitted. Rangiku despite being a soul reaper had no callouses or scars tradmark of a sword wielder. Her fingers were long and slender and overall her hands nice, soft, and warm to the touch. The young captain could still feel her warmth on his palms despite letting go.

 

Rangiku began to yawn then. Toshiro had the feeling she would fall back to sleep soon this time around.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"Yeah. Captain can you get me a blanket? I'm cold."

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant whose face made a cute pout. He also realized with her shihakusho falling loosely that she would be getting colder. “I'll get you a blanket."

The young captain walked to his desk and pulled out a blanket that was in a spare droor. Turning back he unfolded it for his lieutenant as he stood above her.

"Okay Matsumoto, lay down." His lieutenant complied with a smile Toshiro blushed again seeing her body once more revealed as the shihakusho fell more. He soon covered Rangiku with the blanket which huddled instinctivelg and pulled around her whole body.

"Thanks Captain. You're the best."

Toshiro smiled. "You're welcome Rangiku."

The young captain turned around to leave but felt something grab his wrist. Toshiro turned to see Rangiku holding it and stared.

"Matsumoto?" the woman pulled Toshiro closer causing him to tense up.

"Captain, can you sleep with me?" Toshiro blushed at her choice of words. But he knew what she actually meant.

He supposed he couldnf just leave her alone at the office. Toshiro also had no other plans afterwards either and his own quarters were rather quiet and lonely. With Rangiku he had company - and a company whom he enjoyed.

“S-sure, Matsumoto, I'll stay."

The woman smiled and pulled him under the blanket with her. Toshiro blushed more feeling the woman's warmth on him. His face was nuzzled on her neck and Matsumoto's chin was on his head.

"Good night, captain."

"Good night Matsumoto."

Toshiro closed his eyes. He could feel her warmth and smell, and to Toshiro it all felt good as he allowed himself to relax in Rangiku’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe that it was eight years ago when I wrote the original version of the short fluff-ish one shot. My how time passes. The original version on ffnt will remain the same and not this updated form that you just read due to me finding value in it as it shows how younger me would write, even if its embarassing.
> 
> I’ve always liked Toshiro and Matsumoto. Even to this day they’re two of my favorite Bleach characters and I do like shipping them. Something about their dynamic just really clicks and lends itself to comedy and interesting romanticness.


End file.
